Video players, such as video cassette players, DVD players and software-implemented media players are widely used. Operation of a video player typically includes initiating the video player to display a video, such as a movie, on a television screen, and pausing the video player for, e.g., taking a short break, or reviewing a frame of the video.
However, instructional video presentations require more interaction with users. Existing methods for operating video players are inefficient for playing instructional video presentations. In particular, taking notes while playing instructional video presentations with existing methods is cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system for navigating instructional video presentations and note taking.